The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner including a surface cleaning head having a display.
Upright vacuum cleaners are typically used to clean floor surfaces, such as carpeting. These types of vacuum cleaners, however, can be difficult to maneuver and operate in relatively confined areas. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to clean elevated surfaces, such as drapes, furniture, or steps, with an upright vacuum cleaner.